Unknown Nations (Hetalia)
by Manga-Girl 09
Summary: Not the best Hetalia story written anyway This a story about an unknown nations that should not be taken in too deeply, this story involves all the Hetalia cast with The Hetaila Female cast are on a slowly and detale case about this New unknown nations saying that they are relatives of the existing nations that I have created. Do not hate Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Most spoiled twisted unknown nation **

Hay Prussia, Prussia, Prussia, Hay Prussia, Prussia, walkies , hay Prussia dog I said walkies get on your hands and knees and come to your owner, said the little girl as she throws the stick at Prussia, hitting him at the back of his head he drops face down into his plate of food, that is what you get if you do not listen to your little cousin, that is in need of a hug and a bedtime story Prussia, Cousin Germany; called the little girl can you and your roommate Italy give me hugs, no wait; Germany can you read me a bedtime story, while Italy gives me a hug, because Prussia is too drunk to do it all at once, said the little girl as she turns and walks out from the living room, Prussia lifts up his head that child is psycho washed he said to himself.

The little girl runs up the stairs and comes across a corridor, and then runs over to an open door, she stops running and knocks on the door, Cousin Germany and Italy, will you both make a little princess sleep well tonight, with a bedtime story and hugs please pretty please with sugar on top not that am being bratty, the little girl knocks on the door once again, Cousin Germany, and Italy can you make a tied little unknown nation, feel special by reading her a bedtime story; WHAT IS THIS IGNORE THE GIRL AND GET ON WITH LIFE, I AM A GROWING NATION HERE, I NEED SOME ATTENTION AND RESPECT!

The little girl kicks the door wide open Hay; Sealand! Now wait just one moment; I HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY THE ENGLISH SPEAKING DEMON; I beg your pardon miss; said Sealand in shock, don't come anywhere near me, I am a much stronger breed of an unknown nation that has not been discovered, what have you done with My beloved Cousin Germany and is roommate Italy Harry Potter boy!

Why do you hate me so much; said Sealand to the little girl, all I just wanted is to be friends with you, friends are for the weak and pitiful; plus why would I want to be friends with a Fish N Chip, Cornish pastry, Toed in the hole, Jelly eel, English breakfast, apple crumble, Eton Mess, scone eating, anti- religion, Witchcraft loving, Alice in Wonderland, Mary Popping, Peter pan loving, tea drinking, xenophobic imaginary friend talking freak like you?

I think you are getting confused with my older brother Nation England, said Sealand to the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown nations; said Ukraine more like Zombie nations said Belarus, what do you mean by zombie nations said Taiwan, let's just say that me and my partner Russia; had nothing to do with these unknown creatures that appeared on the land, after our militant practice test, which I am not going to go into any details about because it is strictly between me and Russia anyway; after the test I came back to the site, and that is when I saw these creatures that call themselves undiscovered nation relatives and family members, of existing nations, existing nations, said Seychelles in which content?

I have no idea; said Belarus that is why in my eyes that these unknown nations are nothing but liars, crooks and probably a big threat to us pure blood existing nations, so you're saying that these unknown nations as you put it a zombie nations, saying that they are relatives of us existing nations, is nothing but a set up; said Monaco yes; said Belarus.

I hope those Zombie nations do not trick my brother Switzerland, to think that he has a second little sister, said Lichtenstein because he will not by pass her beauty, her passion for clothes making, baking and cooking, my brother may say dumb, racist, and sexist things sometimes, but he knows they is only one Lichtenstein.

Now ladies let's all not get ourselves in a twist about this, said Hungary Belarus; where in which ground did you discover these unknown nations that you say are zombie nations;( imposters)?

At the no man's land grounds between Belgium's farm land and France's growing French city, said Belarus.

Now I know why my grape and olive field's farm and cottage was vibrating and shaking non-stop, while France panicked down the phone to me in fear, that his beautiful Luxury 24+ bedroom palace house in his developing French city was going to collapse, said Belgium.


End file.
